Victor Creed
Victor Creed is a character from The Origin of Mutants RP as well as a Marvel Canon Character. Appearance Victor is a huge and incredibly strong individual. He has a bit of a gruff and wild look to him. He has elongated canines and claws for fingernails. He is a very handsome man with his dark brown short hair and blue/grey eyes that seem to bore into your soul. He has quite a bit of facial hair, but it looks very good on him. Personality Victor is a strong, introvert and grumpy man. He is a formadible force and no one approaches him without his say so. Cross him and you're on his black list. You do not want to be on the black list.There is no living being on the planet that has ever survived a true encounter with Sabertooth. If you have met him and survived, he was toying with you. Victor's animal side is a big part of him and he fully embraces that part. For all his ferocity and anger, inside Victor is a very complex individual. He can be sweet, caring, kind and a true father figure. He doesn't show these sides often. The only ones that have ever seen it are James, Adena and Isolde. Background Early Life Victor Creed was born in Canada in 1830, somewhere in autumn, to his mother, Rosa Creed and his father, Thomas Logan. While his father was away, Rosa took great pleasure in using a thin knife to cut Victor apart and watch him heal, which later led to forcing him to engage in sexual intercourse with her, threatening him to silence by saying she'd cut off his penis if he ever told a soul; Victor believes this is why Sabretooth rapes his female victims. He and his half brother, James Howlett, later ran away from their hometown in the autumn of 1845. Wandering from town to town until the civil war, where they fought as soldiers. Stryker Days From that day the wandered around and fought war after war until their warpath ended in Vietnam where they were recruited by Colonel Wiliam Stryker for the Weapon X Program, known in those days as Team X. James gave birth to a baby boy named Ryder during a mission in the jungle. Unfortunately the baby was stillborn and it broke James's and his mate, Victor, hearts. S.H.I.E.L.D and other jobs Victor had odd jobs around the world and was especially known in Germany and Mexico, where he slaughtered people for fun. He gained the names Der Schlagter and El Tigre during those days. Victor also worked as a hitman for S.H.I.E.L.D and gained quite the fortune performing assasinations for them. He and James were briefly evaluated for the Avengers Initiative, But Victor was quickly dismissed as a candidate because of his volatile nature. Weapon X When James left Victor went beserk and he helped Stryker capture mutants. After the defeat of Deadpool Victor was captured by Stryker and taken to Genosha where he's been ever since in a cell directly across from his brother's. Time in Genosha Victor is a captive in the prison Genosha and mainly keeps to himself, although he does bicker with his brother an awful lot. Whether time has mostly mellowed out his malovent, animalistic nature or he's putting on a facade, the feral rarely gets into trouble although he's still experimented on and with the collar on his neck, he has several scars to show for it, which he doesn't mind as "scars build character" as he says often. He and James have been willing to try and fix their damaged relationship and he's found out that they have a son, Daken. Brotherhood Days Powers and Abilities Healing Abilities: Sabretooth is a mutant with a number of natural mutant powers and artificial improvements to his physiology. His primary mutant power was an accelerated healing ability that allowed him to regenerate damaged or destroyed areas of his body and cellular structure far beyond the capabilities of an ordinary human. He could regenerate organs such as missing eyes and large portions of flesh. Sabretooth's natural mutant attributes stemmed from, at least partially, his accelerated healing factor. This "healing factor" also granted him virtual immunity to poisons, most drugs, toxins, and diseases, and limited immunity to the fatigue poisons generated by his own body.[47] The unique regenerative qualities of his healing powers and "age suppression factor," Sabretooth's natural aging process, caused him to age at an unusually slow rate. While he was of an unknown advanced age, Sabretooth had the appearance and vitality of a man in his physical prime. His healing powers rival those of his brother, altough it takes him slightly longer to heal wounds. He can heal a destroyed heart in about three hours, where Wolverine can do this in one. Superhuman Senses: Sabretooth possessed superhumanly acute senses that were comparable to those possessed by certain animals. Sabretooth was able to see objects with greater clarity and at much greater distances than an ordinary human. His sight was enhanced to the point that he could see with this same level of clarity in almost complete darkness, just like a nocturnal cat. This may have been in part a result of being able to see into the infrared and ultraviolet portions of the spectrum. His sense of hearing was enhanced in a similar manner, allowing him to hear sounds that humans could not. Sabretooth was able to use his highly developed sense of smell to track targets by scent. He was able to track targets with an impressive degree of success, even if the scent had been eroded by natural factors such as weather conditions. His sense of taste was also developed to superhuman levels. Physical Attributes: Many of Sabretooth's natural physical attributes were beyond human levels. He possessed some degree of superhuman strength (able to lift heavy objects without breaking his bones, due to his healing factor). The exact limits of his strength are unknown, but he was seemingly stronger than Wolverine. Originally, he could crush an iron barbell with ease. Sabretooth's physical strength had been artificially enhanced at least twice. Sabretooth received his first strength enhancement from his now deceased son, Graydon Creed. Sabretooth's strength was further enhanced later after joining the latest incarnation of the Weapon X Program. His mutant healing factor granted him superhuman stamina. He could push himself at peak capacity for several days before fatigue began to affect him. His agility and reflexes were enhanced beyond the human body's natural limits. With an ability to flex, relax, and reflex his musculature at dramatically improved speeds, Sabretooth's pounce could be devastating. As depicted in both movies and comics throughout his appearances, most enemies could not react to his leap before being hit. Combined with the ability to stalk, move quietly, and see in the dark it provided him with initiative in a fight. Even Wolverine's instincts were incapable of countering this effect fully (although he is frequently depicted smelling Sabretooth just before taking a painful strike). Animal-like Mutations: Sabretooth's physical appearance displayes animal-like mutations, including sharper-than-normal teeth with two pronounced canines and retractable claws where ordinary humans have fingernails and toenails. His teeth and claws, are strong enough to rend substances as durable as steel. Sabretooth's claws are capable of cutting most conventional materials including flesh, bone, wood, stone, and some types of metals. Skills: Sabretooth was an excellent hand to hand combatant, having been trained by various organizations such as the CIA, Weapon X, and S.H.I.E.L.D. He was also an expert hunter and tracker, even without the use of his heightened senses. Sabretooth also developed a high resistance to telepathic probing and manipulation, after an incident in which Wolverine stabbed him under the chin with a claw, and punctured his brain. Although his extreme arrogance and bestial nature gave him the appearance of stupidity, he was actually quite intelligent. He routinely hacked into government databases to steal classified information and had escaped the highest levels of incarceration. He is also quite skilled at psychological manipulation. Weapons *Victor usually fights with just the claws and his enhanced speed and strength. However he is also very skilled in fighting with several handguns, machine guns, artillery machines and other military weapons. He is a skilled Helicopter and Jet pilot. *Victor also knows how to fight with an axe, it was his weapon of choice in Germany, where he gained the name Der Schlachter. Trivia *Victor always eats several raw steaks throughout the day *He's a cat person *He loves to watch the tv show Faulty Towers, it's his guilty pleasure no one else knows about. *He can do several accents perfectly, including German and British. *He has fathered a total of 8 children. Ryder, Daken, Naoki, Adara, Amelia, Alban, Myron and Jaelyn. *He is the biological father of Amelia Leon. Victor Creed by EllieRocker.jpg Victor Creed.jpg Hugh-jackman-with-awesome-hair.jpg X-men-origins-wolverine-movie-image-hugh-jackman-feat.jpg Ryder creed.jpg|Ryder Daken 5.jpg|Daken Adara Phalyn.jpg|Adara Amelia 2.jpg|Amelia Leon Myron, Alban Adults.jpg|Myron (Left) and Alban (Right) Victor,Myron and Alban.jpg|Victor with Myron (Left) and Alban (Right) Jaelyn.jpg|Jaelyn Category:Character Category:Brotherhood Category:Ferals